Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206191551/@comment-31714397-20200206191622
Dressing in a large t-shirt and sweatpants but no undergarments, Mary decided that it wouldn't hurt to drink some more of the vial. After she had taken several more sips she set about getting breakfast. As she ate her cereal, she kept looking over to where Ranger ate his food. This morning the dog looked a little different to her, he looked to be somewhat handsome in a way, perhaps even a little attractive. Shaking her head in amusement at that train of thought Mary quickly finished her breakfast. Later in the day she was watching TV when she felt a familiar warmness between her legs. Shifting uncomfortably, she tried to ignore the craving for sex but she kept sneaking glances to where Ranger was asleep on the floor. She tried to stop, but she kept looking, her glances getting longer each time until she got to a point where she could barely look away. While a small part of her was interested in seeing what having sex with a dog would be like, the rest of her wanted nothing to do with that. Abruptly standing, Mary stumbled out of the room and walked outside of the house, seeking fresh air to clear her head. Walking a short distance into the forest, she leaned against a tree and whined softly as the urges grew stronger. Tugging at the waistband of her pants she had to resist taking them off as they had become uncomfortable for some reason as a strange scent entered her nose. The smell was arousing and she looked around, searching for the source when she spotted a large, stray dog eyeing her with interest a short distance away. Mary took a couple of steps towards the canine as she started to take off her sweatpants before she caught herself. Disgusted in what she had almost done, she went to pull up her pants as she turned around, but unfortunately for her she tripped over a tree root and fell to her hands and knees. Mary cursed loudly, but before she could do anything the dog was on top of her. She gasped in pleasure as the stray mated with her and while she wanted nothing more than to pull away and run home, she found herself unable to resist her cravings and instead went along with the dog's pounding. When the stray came, Mary groaned with pleasure as her own cravings were satisfied. Panting slightly with the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, she waited for the dog's knot to lessen so she could pull away. She was embarrassed and disgusted at what had happened and pulled away from the dog as soon as she was able to and ran home. Once inside she wasted no time in getting a shower, the hot water helped her to calm down. Once she got out of the shower and started to dry off she noticed in the mirror that something seemed different about her nose. Looking closer she saw that the tip of it had blackened. Not only that, but her ears were more pointed than before and she could have sworn they were just a tad higher on her head than before. Her teeth too were also more pointed and her tongue seemed to be a little thinner and longer than before. Unlike earlier, she felt very little pleasure in her changes as she was still a bit shaken about her encounter with the stray. Knowing that nothing could be done about it now, Mary went to bed and was fast asleep. As before, the first thing she did upon waking was to check herself for changes, and Mary was rather pleased with how she looked in the full body mirror. The only change to her face was that her blue eyes had changed partially to resemble those of a dog, but there were many more changes lower on her body. Her second and third pair of breasts had grown and a fourth pair of nipples had formed while the fur around her vagina had spread even more to where it nearly reached her belly button. Turning around Mary noted that her tail was several inches long now and that she could control it to some degree. Facing front again she noted that her nails were longer and darker in color and that her feet looked a little bit more narrow than before. Her toenails had grown to match the nails on her hand, and on the bottom of her feet she found the start of black pads forming. Mary gave a little giggle of happiness at how she looked, especially how her patch of fur matched the hair on her head in color. Pulling out some clothes Mary looked at them for several long seconds, the idea of clothes felt uncomfortable. Wondering why she would even think of covering her wonderful and unusual body, she put the clothes up and went to get something to eat. As she ate a breakfast of cereal with a side of bacon, her thoughts wondered back to last night. Her mating with a dog didn't seem so wrong as it did then and she couldn't help thinking that while the sex had been different and enjoyable it hadn't been as good as the last time she slept with a man. As Mary finished her meal she wondered if the sexual cravings would come again, and what she would do if they did.